A guide to SasukeXOC
by Comycat1987
Summary: My take on the pairing. Many say it's impossible, but is it? Find out here! I will talk about the balancing act that is keeping Sasuke in character, as well as the issues with OC's. I will also happily read and review any stories you would like me too! Have a good day regardless! (Warning, opinions. If you can't take, don't read.)


Note: I do not own Naruto. Also, my touch screen was acting up, so I may have some mistypes. I tried to avoid these. I'm so sorry Xb

Hello people!

I decided that, through my experience with my story Fire and Ice, I would try to write a guide on SasukeXOC. I see many attempts at this and I think that it's a possibly, it's just handled and looked at the wrong way.

Now, know I'm no expert. My fanfic sucks. But through writing it, and reading others, and learning more and more about Sasuke as a character, I have a pretty solid look on things. Of course, take my words as a grain of salt.

This isn't really much of a guide, more like a bunch of tips. As stated later, Sasuke is hard to reach middle grounds with and everyone has a different opinion on him. I may do a part two to this with more of what people ask for, if that's what people want!

Now, SasukeXOC is like a balancing act, mostly with Sasuke's character. The other hard part is the OC in question, and I will begin with that.

For one, do not write a Mary Sue. Yes, Sasuke will only accept certain people and it's hard to find a match, but that does not justify a Mary Sue. Actually, if you write Sasuke completely IN character, that would cause issues, as it would make Sasuke feel inferior.

Sasuke would not work at all with very outgoing, fiery, argumentative types. Which is why I am very opposed to NaruSaku. If Sasuke would be in a relationship, I think he would want to take the dominant lead. Of course, not in an abusive way, but Sasuke is naturally stubborn and will not look at someone else's argument unless it is presented in a calm way that doesn't outwardly say "I am rebellious and you will do as I say."

Sasuke would work better with types that are weaker then him, and people who are quieter. Sasuke has been shown to be easily annoyed. A quiet person would make more of an impact on him then a loud one. I think that Sasuke is more likely to listen to a person if they are quieter. In the series he was listening to Sakura when she was telling him to quit, until she got too emotional. That's when he said "shut up, you are getting to emotional, you are not getting in my way." On that note…

SASUKE WILL NIT BE DETERRED FROM HIS GOAL BY NO ONE! I don't care how charming and kawaii they are. Referencing Swagkages video on dissecting Sasuke, he views his goal to kill Itachi as a moral obligation. He just doesn't feel right not doing it, and it's something he feels he must do alone. It's not a selfish revenge quest, as then he would not have risked his life as many times as he did. He constantly put the lives of others in front of him, and is extremely opposed to others delving into what he believes to be his job. Whoever you pair him up with can't mess with his goals, or really even support them (with certain exceptions, especially later on in the series.). Sasuke will push them away and undo your work.

A needy person, cuddly person or just someone who needs company will be a little tough to pull off with Sasuke, but he better in the end. They can't appear too weak and stupid to him, and it's a balance that needs to be maintained. Sasuke will not accept stalkers and 24/7 puppers, but I think Sasuke will appreciate, and perhaps even fall for, someone who shows some loneliness and desire to mend said loneliness. Like with the way he is with Naruto, Sasuke will connect with that person more like this.

Your OC should also fit in with the universe. I broke these rules a lot, but if you are introducing a new clan or species or something, make sure you build on them and root the new aspects deep into the universe. If you are going post-war, or anything that's not AU based, then don't even bother with a whole bunch of new things, as it's unbelievable that a new clan just popped up outta nowhere and gave Sasuke a girlfriend.

The timing is crucial for the type of character. I think the easiest times for the romance to happen is before he leaves konoha, and post war. Post war gives you a lot less opportunity, such as young experience, but it lets you be more flexible and avoid tampering with the revenge stuff. Pre leaving is probably easy until you get up to Gaara. Unless you want to end it in tears, make an AU that changes these things while keeping Sasuke and his goals in tact. There is going to be a point where Sasuke erupts and needs to kill Itachi, and that will be a major conflict point.

Why can't you do it some other time? Well, you could, it would just be unbelievable and very hard to pull off. After he leaves Konoha he is fixated on Itachi, and he's not going to form new ties. After he kills Itachi, he's even more cold and will not allow anyone near him, no matter who they are. At these points Sasuke is either going through an existential crisis or working his butt off to make sure no one gets near enough to him to change his plans. I do not recommend setting your fic around these times, as it most likely will lead to a crying OC or a bad fanfic.

Now that we have to new parts out of the way, let's look at the old, shall we?

Sasuke Uchiha. How would he act? We don't know. But he was a kind and nervous kid before the Uchiha clan massacre, and he doesn't want to act heartless like his brother (if you go for before he left konoha. He views his brother as the embodiment as everything evil at that point) , so he isn't going to be completely cold. I think that once he warms up to someone, so matter how slowly, and builds a trust, he is going to be very close to that person. He's not going to be an ideal boyfriend, as much as we all want him to be. He isn't going to be taking your OC to dances and fancy restaurants and crap like that. He _might_ take them out to an ice cream stand, but that's pushing it. Sasuke is probably not going to give them much attention in public, and just sit with them quietly elsewhere. Sasuke communicates more through body language then verbal cues, and just watch the episodes where he learns the truth about Itachi to find that out. I imagine him poking their forehead like Itachi did to him as a sign of affection, and maybe cuddling. That's the line. Sasuke is not a fun person to hang out with. Face it. He is like a cat. He may be cute and fluffy and awesome but he kinda just sits there and stares off into the distance. Yeah…

If your OC is a bit of a prankster or opens up a little to him, he may get a somewhat playful attitude. This is REALLY pushing it, and I would not recommend playing with this. But I am anyway (I can't help it.) this playful, sarcastic attitude would most likely be post war and private only, no public.

Sasuke is a hard character to handle in any story. He is a balancing act that takes practice to pull off. I would practice with him before writing a romance involving him. I learned this the hard way. It's hard to know what he'll do and you will almost always have to draw assumptions, and your assumptions will lead to opinions. SasukeXOC fics are loved by some and hated by others. This is evident by the variety of reviews I get (I only have 14 after 18 chapters… Help me XD) some people love it, others think it's really bad. I suck at writing, but Sasuke is a polarizing character to begin with. Note that you should be writing this for you, so you can improve and look back at your work and be proud. Don't seek praise, seek criticism.

This is off topic, but if you want to understand Sasuke better, go over onto YouTube and look up Sagkage's video, called dissecting Sasuke Uchiha. It was really helpful and I'm sure it will help you understand him more, and in turn write a better fanfic:)

In order to be able to write one of these, you need to be able to take criticism. Everyone has different views. Ones reality is another illusion, According to Itachi. Someone may see something you don't and that will help you in the end. SasukeXOC is not the best pairing in the world, it has many faults and is one of the hardest to pull off. Most say it's impossible, and what they mean it's impossible to please everyone. A misconception when starting fanfiction is that everyone must agree to, and like your story, and you aim to never get bad reviews. This is wrong. There's always going to be people who don't like your story, no matter what the story is. This is why I recommend writing for you first, then fixing the fic to your desired audience.

Now, like I said I am no expert. I talk a big game but when you look at my fanfiction it's terrible. Why? Because I was a newbie when I started it. I'm too far in to fix it now, but I have gained much experience from it. Don't take my opinion as the be all, end all. If you want to do something I said wasn't recommended, then go ahead. Some people will like it, others won't. That's a hard fact of the world, and it's sucks, believe me.

So, this is all I have to ramble on about, for now. Review and ask me anything you want to know, and I will reply in part two (if I get enough people asking for that. Otherwise, I'll just respond in a PM) I am always looking to make new friends and I will read or review your stories if you'd like! I would also enjoy if some of you went and read my other fanfictions as well, such as my own SasukeXOC, Fire and Ice. I also have a fanfiction where Sasuke decides to take a wild cat home… Lovely… Sasuke is not a good pet owner, let me tell you that! XD anyways, I hope you got something from this, and I hope you have a good day :D


End file.
